


性•愛

by joy9245



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy9245/pseuds/joy9245





	性•愛

阴暗的房间，昏暗的灯光，潮湿的空气，  
还有，  
被绑在椅子上的一个女人，  
没有窗子，雷声却响彻云霄，  
女人显得有些畏惧，  
是畏惧雷声？  
亦或者，  
畏惧她。

门打开，  
光线从外面打进来，  
刺激了女人的眼球，反射性的闭上眼睛，

哐。

光线消失，  
只剩下高跟鞋踩在地板上发出的声响，

哒，哒，哒，哒

正一步，一步的靠近她，  
甜美的笑容，  
却让人惧怕，  
手指游走在脸颊上，  
她勾勒着她的轮廓

“不应该是这样的...”

自言自语似的说出来，  
捏住正在颤抖的人的下巴，  
让她看向自己

“我，这麽可怕吗？”

“让我猜猜，嗯...因为...我把妳跟穗珍的婚礼毁了？嗯，不是啊？嗯...因为我囚禁妳？也不是？那就是我伤害了妳的珍珍囉，也不对啊...”

“这样吧，妳来告诉我答案吧？叶舒华”

用调戏玩笑的语气说出这些话...  
就像小丑，  
疯子一样的存在

她靠近叶舒华耳边，  
手抚着另一边的脸颊

“快告诉我啊...”

叶舒华转头贴近她，  
她感觉到自己的声线在颤抖，  
深吸一口气，试图让自己冷静，  
然后靠近她，  
开口

“因为妳是赵美延”

调戏的笑脸黑了下来，  
转为不屑

“真是让人不爽”

一把跨坐在叶舒华腿上，  
压着她跟她接吻，  
叶舒华紧紧的防备着，  
不让她攻破，  
还咬了她一口

“阿西！”

她瞪着叶舒华，冷笑

“明明束手无策，却还要反抗，妳知道妳现在的处境吗？乖一点”

她一把捏住她的下巴，  
粗鲁的张开她的嘴，  
然后复上去，  
去掠夺她的氧气，  
她曾经最想做的一件事之一，  
这麽漂亮的唇...  
不是我的....

就在叶舒华吸不过气的瞬间，  
她被放开了，  
想睁开眼睛，  
却被下巴传来的痛楚痛得不得不紧闭双眼，  
下巴的骨头感觉要碎了，  
又被放开了，  
眼泪湿润了双眼

“我这麽喜欢妳，我却只是妳的第二名”

赵美延拿着一条长长的东西，  
但叶舒华看不清，  
昏暗的视野也让她更加恐惧

“这样吧，我放了妳”

“拿妳的穗珍姐姐来换，怎麽样？”

叶舒华不再冷静，  
开始歇斯底里，  
开始求赵美延让她不要去伤害她

赵美延将手裡的东西打在叶舒华身上，  
叶舒华才知道，  
这是鞭子，  
像心脏被撞击般的疼痛，  
伤口上蔓延着热辣的感觉，  
此时叶舒华的呼吸已经开始不稳了，  
身上的黑衬衫也充斥着一块块的深色，  
是血？  
她自己也不清楚

她晕了。

再次醒来，  
除了全身的痛楚让她绷紧她的神经，还有脖子上的狗链，提醒她这都不是梦，冰冷的地板讽刺着她现在的处境

她脑海裡闪过一个念头

...不如直接死一死吧？

也讽刺的笑了笑，她在嘲笑自己，  
她知道赵美延不会让她死，  
她想要的是折磨的快感，  
不是杀人...

那个女人又出现在她面前，  
拿着饭，逼自己吞下，  
她只能嚥下这些吃起来糟透了的东西

“妳这麽快就放弃挣扎了？”

“我知道，我也觉得我下手太重了”

又是那个疯子笑容。

赵美延坐在叶舒华腿上，  
裸露着，  
她正在利用叶舒华

…...自慰。

她挺起胸，让叶舒华舔舐，嘴裡发出感叹，  
狗链及赵美延的叹息声遍布，  
腿上全都是赵美延的体液，  
愧疚及崩溃几乎快击溃叶舒华，  
她不想去观赏身上那人享受的容颜，  
于是闭上眼

其实比起睁开眼的时间，  
她更喜欢闭上，  
因为不用看到赵美延。

“妳在分心。”

睁开眼后，  
映入眼帘的是这段时间裡叶舒华没看过的表情，  
特别的真挚，特别的忧鬱，  
赵美延并没有继续羞辱她，  
她解开她的狗链，  
然后离开

这样的转变让叶舒华疑惑，  
她不敢起身，  
摸了摸自己空荡荡的脖子环顾四周，  
她不确定赵美延想干嘛，  
为什麽要解开狗链，  
那个表情又是怎麽回事

“不走吗”

那个女人只是过了不过几个小时时间就变得不一样，  
变得理智了，  
穿着打扮变得端庄，  
跟先前的疯子完全不是同个人

“我有事要出去”

“总不能因为妳拴着狗链就要妳当狗吧”

叶舒华望着她，  
因为好奇，  
是什麽事能够让她收敛起疯子的那一面，  
她太好奇了

“可以让我换件衣服吗”

“这件髒了”

叶舒华知道现在问这种问题很突兀，  
但衣服真的髒了，  
所以要求换一件也不为过吧，  
果真，  
赵美延答应了

赵美延走后，叶舒华偷偷的离开这个地方，  
外面的世界让她让她舒心，  
但，  
赵美延怎麽办，  
她回去看到没人会怎麽想，  
会难过吗，  
不，她不会，  
她只会想尽办法把人抓回来，  
然后更加严厉的折磨，  
叶舒华觉得自己疯了，  
一定是赵美延那个女人让自己变成这副鬼样子

“嘿，想什麽”

酒吧房间内，  
赵美延对面的女人正深情的看着她，  
她只是摇摇头然后将酒精灌入喉咙

“妳在想什麽我都知道”

“妳真的很不适合当疯子”

“但是妳又只能这样子争取”

赵美延还是静默不语，就只是一直喝酒，  
对面那女人起身坐在她身上，  
指尖游走在脖子上那不怎麽明显的喉结上，

…...就像她对待叶舒华那样。

她的脸被捧起，  
女人的脸逐渐的靠向自己的，  
唇间伴随着水声，  
淫靡的气息越来越重

不知道叶舒华是不是已经离开了...  
她会不会想到自己呢，  
不，一定不会，  
肯定跑回去过她和穗珍的快乐时光，  
赵美延觉得自己疯了，  
在跟别人做的当下她却还在想着她，  
她终于知道为什麽叶舒华总是闭眼了

“宋雨琦...停...”

气喘吁吁的推开身上的人，  
坐起身，  
叫宋雨琦的女人问怎麽了

“我们之间不会产生感情，所以...”

“所以滚出去”

意料之外的人出现了，  
叶舒华。  
宋雨琦看着这样的画面，  
现在这样是在自讨没趣，  
也就悻悻然离开了

“赵美延，妳是故意的吗”

叶舒华恶狠狠的盯着她，  
她觉得自己才真的是个疯子，  
她居然对她产生感情了，  
她觉得自己生病了

“折磨我让我对生活没有希望，让我将期望放到最低然后答应我的需求，故意放开我让我跟到这，接着让我看到这样的画面不是吗？”

赵美延不知道为什麽叶舒华会出现在这，  
她想不出为什麽，  
她只能看着眼前的叶舒华发愣

“妳就会沉默不说话吗？”

“刚刚也是，  
那个女人要对妳做那样的事妳也不说话”

“那我对妳做这种事，应该也可以吧？”

她把赵美延压在地上接吻，  
叶舒华的力气很大，  
并且现在叶舒华很清醒，  
所以她很清楚的知道，  
自己是挣脱不开了

“赵美延，我看妳刚刚来者不拒的样子，是跟很多人做过吧？”

这样言语让赵美延的身体起反应了，  
闭起眼睛忍住自己的感觉

“又闭眼”

叶舒华直接摸上她的私处，  
笑了出来

“看来不是分心，是在忍耐呢”

“明明坐在我腿上自慰，将胸前那对长辈喂给我的时候不是这样的”

赵美延此时得出一个结论，  
就是叶舒华比她还更像疯子，  
那些dirty talk让她的身体更加的兴奋

“我被妳折磨的这段时间从来没有被妳侵犯过，  
从来都是妳的慾望一点一滴的流在我腿上，  
妳就是希望我填满妳，不是吗？”

叶舒华将赵美延用自己的皮带绑住，  
双手在她身上自由的游玩，  
直到叶舒华的手指窜入她的花园不断的摧残它，  
赵美延用被皮带绑着的手遮住自己的脸，  
却被叶舒华拦截，  
叶舒华露出像中大奖一样的表情

因为赵美延哭了。

“妳居然被我操哭了”

在赵美延到达巅峰的时候，  
体内的手指又继续的动作，  
突然的动作让身体的反应被牵着走，  
透支的体力无法支撑慾望，  
叶舒华停下动作

这是暴风雨前的宁静。

“我也让妳享受一下被折磨的感受吧”

权力会让人失去理智，  
现在赵美延的身体正被叶舒华掌控着，  
就跟赵美延先前掌控了叶舒华的自由一样，  
这就像一根橡皮筋，  
拉的越紧，  
反弹的力度越大。

身上佈满了大大小小记号，  
也筋疲力尽，  
叶舒华不断的让她做到晕，又做到醒，  
似乎一刻都没有停过，  
下身肿胀的不得了，  
好像要撕裂了...  
被皮带绑住的手被磨到红肿，  
嗓子也发不出声音，  
她觉得自己已经奄奄一息

“在做一次妳可能就要死了，我可不能让妳死”

“再跟妳说一件事”

“我想一辈子都欺负妳，折磨妳”

随着叶舒华的一字一句，  
赵美延意识也越来越模煳，  
只隐约感觉到熟悉的温度印在唇上

______________________  
Ok各位朋友们，  
又是烂尾，  
呜呜呜好不容易生出一个文却是烂尾呜呜呜  
然后我们珍珍跟弟弟只是出来晃一下的而已，  
我怕我再交代一下她们的故事就要从3000字变成5000字了ಥ‿ಥ  
谢谢你们的观看，  
我的我的渣文笔非常的没自信，  
所以儘管批评我吧！


End file.
